malorytowersfandomcom-20200215-history
Daphne Hope
Daphne "Daffy" Hope is the younger sister of Sally Hope by about 11 or 12 years. She is not at Malory Towers during Sally's time there and starts in Felicity Rivers' 6th year. Personality At home to her parents and sister she is a well-mannered child with good behaviour and usually very quiet. At school she's a bit of a handful and is always playing jokes and tricks to entertain the class. She is also one of the most popular kids in her year. She tries to get even with Violet, one of her classmates, by hiding her precious pet cat, Princess Willow while Violet was ill. However Daffy feels extremely guilty when she notices how worried Violet gets. Daffy accidentally lures Violet into a shed at midnight with an anonymous note to find Willow. However, the shed catches fire, and Violet narrowly escaped after being rescued by Alice. This incident causes a great change in Daffy, and she is almost expelled from Malory Towers. Friends and Family Daffy's best friend is Katie and they have been since prep school. But, Violet Forsyth and Daffy do not get on well together and Daffy is always making fun of Violet. She is the sister of Sally Hope. History Before arriving at Malory Towers Sally is jealous when Daphne is born, as she has been an only child for 12 years. Sally is unfriendly to Baby Daphne is born and even pinches her. Mrs Hope leaves Daphne with the neighbours when Sally is ill and visits her. Daphne is called Daffy by Sally, and Daffy cries when Sally leaves. In Last Term at Malory Towers, Daffy announces that she is going to Malory Towers in six or seven years time. Daffy goes to prep school with Katie, and misbehaves to the point where the teachers have to speak to her parents. Daffy convinces her parents that her teachers mixed her up with another girl called Daphne, and doesn't dare to misbehave for the rest of the term. Secrets at Malory Towers Daffy has Felicity Rivers convinced that she is a good girl, but Susan Blake and June Johns think that she might be a bit of a handful. She makes fun of Violet Forsyth by sticking her tongue out and nicknaming her "Your Highness". Violet scolds Daffy in class, but Daffy acts innocent when she sees Miss Potts has come into the room. The girls trick Violet into wearing a party dress to dinner, but Miss Potts sticks up for her. Violet boasts to the girls about what a marvellous swimmer she is, but Daffy twigs that these are all lies. She convinces Violet to throw her pennies, but she pulls Violet into the deep end and Alice Johnson falls as well. Daffy has to go to Felicity for a scolding, but she boasts to the form that Felicity will let her off lightly as she has known the Hopes for years. However, she is heartily scolded by Felicity for such a dangerous prank, and is forbidden from going to a first form picnic. Daffy disobeys her and goes anyway, but Faith and Violet realise she intends to disobey Felicity. Violet photographs her at the picnic. Violet suggests to her friend Faith that they should show Felicity the pictures of Daffy, but Faith is shocked at the idea of sneaking. Faith accidentally drops a photograph in the corridor and Felicity picks it up. She sends for Daffy immediately and scolds her, but says she will think up a punishment later. Daffy accuses Faith of sneaking because she was the only one who knew of the punishment and the form sends her to Coventry. Violet sticks up for her and threatens to stop the girls looking after her cat, Willow, but the girls don't care and send her to Coventry as well. Faith is miserable and Felicity notices, and she is angry when she hears about the unhappiness Daffy has caused Faith. Daffy receives two punishments and apologises to Faith and Violet. To liven things up and to make up for her false accusations, Daffy suggests they hold a midnight feast. Violet is determined to bring Willow, but Daffy doesn't want her there. Violet brings Willow anyway, to Daffy's annoyance and jumps in the cake, covering Daffy in cream and crumbs. Katie and Daffy have to go and wash Daffy's hair, Daffy cross because this is her feast. When Violet teases her, Daffy pushes her into a bedside cabinet, causing a racket that means that the girls have to quickly clear up so as to not get discovered. Felicity catches them and refuses to split. Everyone is cool and cross with Daffy afterwards, and Daffy is adamant that Violet and Willow ruined the feast. She then makes the decision to kidnap Willow and hide her away, but after seeing what the worry is doing to Violet, she decides to return her. Violet misreads Daffy's note and thinks that she has to go to the shed where Willow is at midnight, but the lantern she is using breaks and the shed catches fire. Alice rescues Violet and Daffy, wracked with guilt, confesses to Miss Grayling and Miss Potts. Alice and Violet are asked to decide if Daffy should remain at Malory Towers. Alice decides that she should after describing her own life to the first formers, and Violet decides that she is in no position to judge Daffy, so Daffy is allowed to stay. Goodbye, Malory Towers Daffy is still a first former, with the rest of her friends, but Felicity is much more wise to her pranking and scheming this term. Daffy and Katie make friends with new girl Edith Mannering, despite her older sister Lizzie Mannering being against it. Daffy tells Edith to stand up to Lizzie more as she wouldn't let Sally scold her like that. Daffy and Violet are now mutual friends. Daffy invites Edith out at half term with her, and Edith initially declines to spend the day with Lizzie, but Lizzie insists that Edith go with Daffy. The first formers decide to have a midnight feast to celebrate Katie and Ivy's birthdays, and Violet steals keys to Miss Lacey's classroom for their feast. They are caught and punished by Miss Grayling. Daffy is shocked when Sally shows up for the reunion, especially as Sally embarrasses her in front of her friends. Category:Characters Category:Malory Towers Student Category:Female Category:North Tower